


saltwater's my cup of tea

by electrahartley



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Only One Bed, argo invites fitzroy to spend the weekend at the beach w him, both of them are very stubid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrahartley/pseuds/electrahartley
Summary: It’s not that he didn’t enjoy spending time with the other man, he actually enjoyed it a lot. A little too much. And that was concerning. He was content to ignore the flutter in his chest whenever he caught Argo’s eye and pack it away to never ever think about ever. It was easier to do when they were here, at school, with classes and missions to distract them, and he imagined it would be much harder to do if they were alone, just the two of them, at a potentially romantic setting, like the beach. He tried not to let his mind wander to imagery of the two of them walking along the shore, the sunset over the horizon, holding hands, collecting seashells together --“Fitzroy.”Fitzroy blinked.“Wha-?”“Ya zoned out for a minute there, bud. Do you wanna go or not?” Argo said.Fitzroy cleared his throat.No thank you,he wanted to say,I have some magic work to catch up with Festo.Which was only a half lie.“Sure,” he said instead, his mouth betraying him.Damn it.
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Master Firbolg & Argo Keene, Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt & Rainer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	saltwater's my cup of tea

“So,” Argo had said out of the blue one day, “Do ya wanna go to the beach with me this weekend?”

Fitzroy looked up from the book he was reading with a raise of his eyebrow.

“What brings this on?”

Argo shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Just gettin’ a little homesick, is all. I don’t really wanna go by myself, and I don’t think the Firbolg would be too keen on goin’. Think beaches are kinda the opposite of the forest, y’know.”

Fitzroy pursed his lips in consideration. Truthfully, he had never actually been to a beach before. He weighed the pros and cons of going. Pros: it would be a new experience, he would get some sun (which, by the way, he could really use -- it’s hard to work on your tan when you’re studying for your finals. He had to resort to spraytanning, for fuck’s sake), he would get to spend some alone time with Argo. Cons: sand, he didn’t want to admit that he didn’t actually know how to swim _ , he would get to spend some alone time with Argo. _

It’s not that he didn’t enjoy spending time with the other man, he actually enjoyed it a lot. A little too much. And that was concerning. He was content to ignore the flutter in his chest whenever he caught Argo’s eye and pack it away to never ever think about ever. It was easier to do when they were here, at school, with classes and missions to distract them, and he imagined it would be much harder to do if they were alone, just the two of them, at a potentially romantic setting, like the beach. He tried not to let his mind wander to imagery of the two of them walking along the shore, the sunset over the horizon, holding hands, collecting seashells together --

“Fitzroy.”

Fitzroy blinked.

“Wha-?”

“Ya zoned out for a minute there, bud. Do you wanna go or not?” Argo said.

Fitzroy cleared his throat. No thank you, he wanted to say, I have some magic work to catch up with Festo. Which was only a half lie.

“Sure,” he said instead, his mouth betraying him.

Damn it.

But the way Argo’s face lit up at his agreement brought the flutter back to Fitzroy’s chest, and he couldn’t bring himself to be too mad about it. This is going to be a long weekend.

* * *

  
  


“Are ya sure you’re gonna be okay hangin’ out here by yerself?” Argo asked the Firbolg, as he was packing his bags for their weekend trip.

“Yes. I will be fine. Will finally get some… peace and quiet.”

Argo chuckled.

“Well, write to us if ya need anything, okay? Ya still got that notebook of farspeech I gave ya?”

The Firbolg nodded.

“Good,” Argo said, “Do ya want anything while we’re there? Souvenir or something?”

He paused and thought about it for a moment.

“Bring me… Seaweed.”

“S… Seaweed?”

“Yes.”

“Why seaweed?”

“It is nutritional snack. Very good source of protein.”

“You’re just gonna eat it? The seaweed?”

“Yes. What is there not to understand?”

“Is this like the bark thing again?”

The Firbolg squinted at him, which was about as much of a look of annoyance as he could get.

“People eat seawood, Argo. It is not uncommon. You grew up on sea, have you never ate it?”

“Seaweed doesn’t prevent scurvy,” he said simply.

“I will enjoy having the dorm to myself,” replied the Firbolg, though the both of them were trying to stifle a laugh.

* * *

  
  


**Rainer? It’s Fitzroy**

_ what did he do this time? _

**No I mean it’s me, Fitzroy**

_ what did U do this time? _

**i have made a horrible mistake. Irrecoverable. I may never live it down**

_ what did u accidentally send a nude to rolandus again lol _

**NO!!! That was ONE time and I would APPRECIATE it if you wouldnt keep bringing it up. I still cannot look that man in the eye**

_ <3 anyway what happened?? :b _

**Argo asked me to join him on a romantic beach getaway this weekend and I… said yes**

_ :00000!!!!!!!!! HE ASKED U OUT??? _

**… not exactly. It was more like. Well I sort of supposed it would be a romantic getaway. Which I am only slightly panicking over. Just slightly tho. Absolutely NOT a big deal. But we’d be spending the whole weekend together and do you KNOW how many fantasy hallmark movie hookups happen ON ROMANTIC BEACH GETAWAYS??**

_ Ur so tragically stupid fitzroy <3 personally i think ur reading a little too much into this but what do i know. What was the Vibe exactly when he asked u?? Did he seem nervous?? _

**A little yes. he was very excited when i agreed to go too**

_ hmmm.. well! Tbh i dont see any cons to this. If hes not into u and ur just misreading things then u get some quality time w a bro. If ur not misreading things then u will probably get a hot water genasi bf out of it. Literally no downsides. _

**You are far too optimistic about this**

_ I believe in u fitzroy. Go get some hot water genasi di-- _

Fitzroy closed his notebook of farspeech before he could see Rainer write out the rest of her message.

“I hate,” he said to an empty room, “I really do.”

* * *

Friday night came along far too quickly for Fitzroy, and far too slowly for Argo. They would be leaving bright and early the next morning. Fitzroy hadn’t even packed anything yet. Which seemed to be something Argo noticed.

Which is why he was standing in Fitzroy’s doorway.

“Hey, uh… Ya need any help packin’?”

Fitzroy was sprawled out across his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, trying to not let his anxiety about tomorrow seep in. Which he was doing a very bad job at. He didn’t even look over when the other entered the room.

“Hmm. No, thank you. I’m good.”

Argo looked hurt, and even though Fitzroy couldn’t see his expression change, he could feel the energy in the air shift, which made him feel like he had just kicked a puppy.

“Oh… Well, ya still wanna go, right?”

“Yes,” he said, despite himself. He cleared his throat and forced himself to sit up and meet Argo’s gaze. “Sorry. It’s just uh… Nerves.”

Argo seemed to relax at that, and a smile crossed his face. It took everything in Fitzroy to not let himself absolutely swoon over that smile.

“Have ya ever been to the beach, Fitz?”

“Ah… No. I have not. Suppose that’s why I’m nervous,” he said, and forced a laugh. That was one of the reasons, at least. He wasn’t going to let Argo know about the other reasons.

Argo’s smile grew, and he sat next to Fitzroy on his bed.

“It’s a whole lotta fun. I think you’d like it. Really. I wouldn’t have asked ya if I didn’t think so.”

“Well, we’ll see about that, I suppose,” Fitzroy said, offering a small smile of his own.

They were silent for a moment, but it wasn’t awkward. Comfortable, even.

“I… It means a lot to me, that ya agreed to join me,” Argo spoke softly. He sat up suddenly, before Fitzroy could reply, and started off to the door. He paused before entering his adjoining dorm. “Goodnight, Fitz. I’ll see ya tomorrow.”

“Uh, yeah… Goodnight, Argo,” he replied, trying to squash the butterflies in his stomach.

Oh yeah. A very long weekend indeed.

* * *

Saturday morning. 7am. Bags were packed. A caravan was ready for them. It was a bright and sunny morning, with guaranteed good weather for the rest of their trip.

Fitzroy wanted to die.

Argo was not helping.

“Ya seem pretty jumpy, Fitz,” Argo observed, as they were loading their bags into the back of the caravan. “Nerves gettin’ ya again?”

“You could say that,” he replied, biting his lip. 

“Well, no fear! We’re gonna have lots a fun in the sun, I promise.”

Oh, I’m sure we will, Fitzroy thought to himself.

With the caravan loaded and the two men aboard, they made their way to the closest beach. Which didn’t really have a whole lot to offer, out in this part of Nua, but it was a beach. And Argo needed something.

Something changed in him as they drew nearer to the shore. The minute the smell of seawater filled the air, he was almost a completely different person. Far more relaxed, that’s for sure. His smile grew wider with every seagull’s caw, with every salty ocean breeze that hit their caravan. His smile was so wide that Fitzroy was somewhat concerned his face would split in half.

He was enamored.

“Ohh, we’re so close. Take a good whiff, Fitz! Breathe in that salty air!” Argo said with a hearty laugh. Fitzroy couldn’t help but laugh along with him. Argo’s good mood was contagious, almost completely wiping out any anxiety Fitzroy had.

Almost.

“We aren’t even there yet,” he said. “Can’t even begin to see what you’re like when we actually arrive.”

“Just don’t be surprised if I start kissin’ the sand, is all I’ll say.”

“Gross. Anyway, I think that’s the inn we’re checking in at,” he replied, nodding his head over to a nearby building. It was shabby, in a charming kind of way. Perfect for a small seaside town.

They parked their caravan and grabbed their bags to go check in.

“We’d like a room, please,” Fitzroy said to the clerk.

The clerk was a small dwarven woman, with intricately braided hair (and beard), and a ever present mischievous glint in her eye.

“Oh sure,” she said. “King or two queens?”

“Two queens,” he replied.

She nodded, looking over the room availability. After a moment, she raised her eyebrows.

“Ah, sorry boys. Looks like the only rooms we have left have single beds,” she said, looking back at Fitzroy. “Is that alright?”

Fitzroy felt his face heat up, which he willfully chose to ignore, and only hoped that she would too.

“Ah… Yes. That’s fine, I suppose. Thank you.”

“Peachy!” She said, without a hint of irony. “Here’s your keys. That’ll be room C35, up on the third floor. Lovely view of the ocean in that one, I gotta say.” She looked pointedly at Argo, who was staring wistfully out the window, hearing essentially none of the conversation.

“Great,” Fitzroy said. “Thank you.”

He took their keys, and elbowed Argo to snap him out of his reverie.

“Huh?”

“C’mon, let’s put our stuff away.”

“Oh! Right.”

Fitzroy led the way up to their third floor room, and when he opened the door…

“Only one bed?” Argo asked. Fitzroy could be imagining things, but he thought he saw a light flush to the water genasi’s cheeks.

“It was uh, the only room they had available,” Fitzroy replied. “I- I mean, I, or you, one of us, we could sleep on the floor, or something.”

“No, no,” Argo said, almost a little too quickly, “I mean. Uh. I’m fine with it, as long as you are.”

“I am also fine with it,” Fitzroy said, almost a little too loudly.

“Great!” 

“Wonderful!”

The two were silent after that, as they put their bags on the floor. There was definitely a tension in the air that neither of them were going to mention, so instead they attempted to distract themselves by surveying their temporary living quarters. 

“Honestly, I think this is nicer than some of the dorms back at the school,” Argo joked.

“You certainly wouldn’t be wrong!” Fitzroy replied, then remembered what the innkeeper had said. He cleared his throat, getting Argo’s attention, then nodded to the balcony. Argo gasped.

“Oh…”

“The innkeeper said this room had a uh, a pretty nice view.”

“Nice? This is beautiful,” Argo said, opening up the doors and stepping outside. He seemed utterly entranced.

It was almost midday now, and the sun was shining high, reflecting like a mosaic against the ocean’s waves. There was hardly a cloud in the sky, but the breeze was heavy and full of salt. It was captivating, but that wasn’t what Fitzroy was staring at.

“Well,” he said, breaking the silence, as well as his gaze on the other man, “I’m going to go and get my swimsuit on. Better make the most of the day, yeah?”

“Ah! Right! Good idea!” Argo replied, voice filled to the brim with sheer excitement. The man was practically vibrating.

“Yes, well, I certainly am full of those,” he said, having grabbed his suit out of his bag, and made his way to the bathroom to get dressed. 

Argo was temporarily left alone, which was evidently just enough time for it to process that he was actually at the beach and not only that, but at the beach with the man he’s had a crush on since they met. Sure, he had known, but it just hadn’t fully settled in until now. 

“Shit.”

Well. This was going to be a fun weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> yell w me on tumblr @taakoshell <3


End file.
